From Violet to Gold
by BlueMoonBrightStars
Summary: After a fight with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak, Envy meets a sweet, innocent girl. She's no different from the other worthless humans, but she just might be able to change our favorite sin. I can't write summaries, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Helllooooo. This is the first chapter of my newest story, an Envy/OC romance fic called From Violet to Gold. I seriously thought _forever_ and could not come up with a better title. That'll probably change eventually. Maybe.  
**

**There's not much to say about this chapter, except that... well, actually, I got nothin'. Huh. **

**If that's all, then enjoy chapter one!**

**~I don't own FMA~**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Envy snapped, his purple eyes narrowing on the human yanking on his arm.

She wasn't pretty in the common sense, with blue eyes that were a little too wide and strawberry-colored hair that was a little too curly, making it puff out around her delicate shoulders. However, something about her made one find it difficult to call her ugly or even plain.

That wasn't what Envy was focusing on at the moment, though. Instead, he was glaring at her as she tried to yank him from underneath the pile of rubble currently pinning him. She needn't have bothered, he could free himself quite easily, as soon as his regenerative powers healed his crushed legs. The process was slowed due to the immense weight on the limbs, which threatened to crush the bones as soon as they healed. Edward Elric would pay for this latest attack, but he seemed to have fled the scene after removing the citizens from this pitiful town (although he'd obviously missed one). Oh, well. They'd meet again... they always did.

"Don't worry," a lilting voice said, bringing Envy back to the present, "I'll get you free. Don't worry."

Envy's violet eyes narrowed as he studied the human, who was now trying (and failing) to remove the large stone holding his left arm captive. Why was she bothering? The rest of her village had fled for cover along with the pipsqueak, so why hadn't she? She must not know what he was, that was the only explanation to her desperate attempt to help him. Not that she was doing much good.

She was a tiny fluff of nothing, only about five feet tall, as bird-boned as they came, with an air of innocence that told him she had yet to experience much of life's hardships. If she knew what he was, he was positive she would run screaming, just like all the rest. Envy relished those screams, they were the only things that kept him grounded, kept him sane knowing what exactly he was.

He sighed, figuring he'd let her go on long enough, and moved his left arm, throwing off the boulder. He could have crushed her with it, he supposed, but something kept him from killing her. Yet. Instead he tossed it so that it landed right next to her, earning himself a satisfying shriek of surprise and fear. With both arms loose, he immediately set to work on his legs, clearing the rubble until he was standing once again. He turned to the girl, expecting the thrill that came with humans running away and screaming.

He was disappointed. Instead she studied him, mouth agape, sky-blue eyes wide.

Envy noticed that her lashes were so long the tips brushed her eyebrows.

He smirked down at her, "You must not know what I am."

She continued to stare, but shook her head slowly. "How did you-"

"I'm not interested in playing twenty questions. Did you see the Fullmetal Pipsqueak run through here?"

"Fullmetal..." she shook her head a second time, as if trying to clear it. Her strawberry curls danced around her face. "Fullmetal who?"

"Useless humans..." Envy muttered, already bored. "Short, blonde, there's a giant suit of armor following him around like a puppy dog. Seen 'em?"

Again she shook her head, this time in answer to his question. He ran his hand through his dark green spikes in frustration. Seemed the Pipsqueak had run like the coward he was. Great. The Witch Bitch (aka Dante) had ordered him to terrorize this town in order to trap the kid alchemist. Why? Envy didn't know, and he didn't care. He existed to cause strife, nothing more than that.

He returned from his thoughts to see the girl backing away slowly, as if finally sensing the threat he posed. Envy sighed dejectedly, although he didn't quite know why. He supposed it would've been nice to be treated like something more than a monster for a change. Ah, well.

The girl yelped as she stumbled over piles of rubble left there from Envy's attack.

Quick as a flash, Envy reached out and grabbed her forearm, preventing her from slamming to the ground. He wasn't sure why he did this, but he did. He released her as quickly as he'd grabbed her, and she spun on her heel and dashed away, without a second glance.

* * *

Envy had found her again. The tiny girl who'd tried to save him three days ago, the one with the strawberry blonde curls.

He was currently in disguise, and had returned to her little town, driven by some unknown force. To the villagers passing he looked like an inconspicuous teenager, with cloudy blue eyes and plain brown hair. He had climbed up on top of a building, one that had been crumbled the last time he'd visited. Figured the Pipsqueak would undo all his hard, destructive work. The people had returned once he'd vacated the town, and had probably celebrated while he was being yelled at by the Hag Queen (or Dante). Just the thought was enough for him to punch the roof he was reclining on, causing plumes of dust to rain down on the people near and inside the building.

Sighing, he returned his attention to the girl, or "Little Red", as he'd taken to calling her. He'd be lying if he said she hadn't entered his thoughts quite often in the last three days. But then, Envy was a cold-hearted liar, so this didn't really seem to be a problem.

Little Red was puttering around tables at an old restaurant, the Macho Nacho, (A/N: Go ahead and laugh at the name. I sure did!) which was where he guessed she worked. Due to his superior homunculus eyesight, when he squinted he could barely make out the label on her left breast, her name tag. Unfortunately he couldn't read the damn thing. All he could make out was the letter "V".

He couldn't hear anything over the commotion of the humans. Just what was so important to all of them? Envy couldn't fathom any of them doing something worthwhile in their incredibly short lifetime. Even Little Red, who appeared pretty young, maybe 16-17, had only had about eighty years left, give or take a few. They would all die, fade from the memories of those around them, just as their ancestors had. They would die, and Envy... would remain. Forever. With nobody except Dante and whichever ones of his fellow homunculi were clever enough to survive.

He sighed, resting his elbow on his crossed legs and leaning his jawline on his fist. Their lives were meaningless, but look at the passion with which they carried them out! Sure, there were a few dead-eyed, sleep deprived zombies wandering around, but for the most part they were acting as if their particular tasks were the most important things in the world. Even Little Red, who had arguably one of the most useless jobs out there, was leaning in to hear a customer's order as if that was her highest priority, as if nothing else mattered.

Her too-plump pink lips lifted into a smile as she nodded, scribbling furiously on her little notepad. Envy found his gaze lingering on those lips. This didn't trouble him. Desire wasn't a new experience for him, in fact his sexual adventures were topped only by Greed's. He resolved to buy some human food, maybe see whether or not this human was worthy of his attention, even for a few hours.

He changed back into his original form, figuring none of the humans besides Little Red would recognize him. They had been too busy fleeing for their worthless lives to bother looking at their attacker's face. His suspicions were proved correct when he simply leapt off the building into an abandoned alley and strode out into the masses. Nobody gave him a second glance.

Smirking smugly, he strolled through the crowds, shoving humans aside when necessary.

Took him long enough, but he got a table directly under the ugly yellow "Macho Nacho" sign. There he waited, impatiently pretending to scan the menu, for Little Red to make her way over to him.

She was efficient, and came over in no time at all. Envy made sure to cover his face with the laminated menu when he saw her coming.

"Hello, sir, may I take your-" she cut herself off when he lowered the menu.

"_You_?" she asked, shocked.

"Me."

* * *

**And... End chapter. **

**So, did you like it? Envy's surprisingly hard to write for, because he's so unique. I doubt anyone but the original FMA writers can imitate him perfectly. But I'll try my best! **

**I know "****Little Red" doesn't have much of a character as of yet, but she'll develop more in the next chapter. **

**In case you guys are wondering, this is my second FMA fic. The other is an Ed/OC story called "Hope for the Hopeless" that has nothing to do with this one. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and watch for chapter 2, coming soon. **

**Also review. Please, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I'm terrible at updating. Please try to bare with me ^_^ **

**In case this wasn't clear, "Little Red" doesn't know that Envy's a homunculus, or that he was the one terrorizing her little city. She saw him trapped under the rubble and tried to help, without knowing his identity. Got it? Good. :)**

***pokes Envy's side* Now say your line.**

**Envy: *crosses arms and looks away***

**Me: *tugs his arm* C'mon, pleeaaasseeee?**

**Envy: No.**

**Me: *puppy dog eyes* But you promised...**

**Envy: I never promised. And even if I did, I lie all the time. Make the pipsqueak do it.**

**Ed: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: *exaggerated sigh* I'll get him to say it next time, readers. For now:  
~I don't own FMA~ **** Was that so hard, Envy? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vixen Thornhill- Vixie to her friends- stared at the green-haired man in shock. He smirked up at her, his violet eyes challenging her to react. She remembered the way he'd tossed the boulder as if it'd been no more than a baseball, how he'd been completely unharmed after having been crushed by rubble. It took her about half a second to decide this was somebody she did _not _want to challenge. But she couldn't just stand there, she was walking on thin ice with her boss already and she desperately needed this job. So she took a deep breath and decided to just go with it. What harm could he do is a public place like this?

"Hello, I'm Vixen and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I get you something to drink, sir?" She couldn't believe how brave she'd sounded, since she was shaking with fear on the inside. But she kept her sunny smile on, and raised her pen in anticipation of his order.

For a moment, he only blinked at her. Then, the smirk widened into something that resembled a smile and he started laughing. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, not happy at all, and it intimidated Vixie. Still, she willed herself not to show fear. To show fear was to let him know he was winning, and Vixie was _very _competitive, and also sure that he would attack the first sign of weakness.

"Silly human," the man snorted through his chuckles, "Trying to act normal. Look at you, you're shaking like a leaf!"

Vixie narrowed her eyes and noticed that her hands were shaking a bit. She tried to still them but was unable to do so. She settled for steadily meeting his gaze, blue to violet, and saying, "Sir, I need to take your drink order. Or if you'd prefer to order food now?"

He didn't reply, and leaned back, tipping his chair onto its back two legs. She could tell he was just trying to push her buttons. Luckily, she had experience with this type of customer. She mustered up all her courage and said, "Sir, I need you to buy something. We need the table for paying customers only."

* * *

Envy tried not to chuckle at the little thing's gall. Seeing a human trying to be assertive was highly amusing to him. However he couldn't have her attempt to kick him out of this greasy spoon. Of course he wouldn't go, he couldn't give Little Red the upper hand, but he didn't want to make a scene and possibly draw the Pipsqueak back.

Little Red- Vixen, as she called herself- was proving to be a bit fascinating. Of course she wasn't anything special, but the way her button nose twitched when she was annoyed and the way her baby blues widened when he laughed made her more interesting than most. In any case, he had been bored as of late, and some… fun was well deserved.

"I'll take a coffee, sweetheart. Black." Of all the human drinks, coffee was the least disgusting they had.

"Sweetheart?" The little nose started twitching again. He smirked, holding back a chuckle.

"Yes, sweetheart, and maybe you'll join me?"

Her eyes widened, shock darkening the blue depths. He silently willed her to say yes. All he needed was a few minutes alone to charm her into his bed. Of course he'd have no trouble raping her, but it was always better when they didn't fight, when they were desperate for him. And come on, who _wouldn't _want him?

"Not just no, but _hell no_!" her gentle voice jumped to a higher pitch in her rush of emotion. Envy tried not to be too offended. He'd been turned down before, but this rejection… stung? Why the hell did it hurt to have her reject him? His lips twisted into a scowl at the thought. She was nothing special!

"Why not, Little Red?" he asked, the question, coming out more menacing than he had intended. Her shaking had stopped, he noticed, but it resumed at the tone of his voice, though she tried very hard to hide it.

"Litte Red? The name's Vixen. And I'm saying no because…" she trailed off.

"Because _why_?" Something seemed to be snapping inside him, and words burst out of his mouth, not in his usual snarky and sarcastic tone. "What am I not _good _enough for you, Red? Is ugly old Envy not worth your precious time?"

Whoa. Where had _that _come from?

For a brief instant, something he couldn't name flitted across her delicate features. It was gone too fast for him to identify it, but she shook her head and very quietly said, "It's not that."

Then she raised her chin and said, "I'll get your coffee now."

Oh yeah, he _had _ordered something, hadn't he? "I don't want it."

There was a long pause. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

His mischief returned, and he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. "I'm good here, actually."

Her blue glare shot daggers as she tugged a strawberry-colored curl. "Fine. Whatever, you can stay. But I'm getting back to work. Goodbye… Envy, was it?"

She attempted to leave, but he snatched her wrist with inhuman speed and held tight. Maybe a bit too tight, for she winced. _Typical human_, he thought, _can't deal with a little pain_. Still, he loosened his grip slightly. She took advantage of the action and pulled her arm away from him. This time he let her walk away, and watched as she buzzed from table to table, glancing at him every few seconds. It pleased him to know he was in her thoughts.

He decided in that moment that he was going to wait her out, perhaps stalk her until she agreed to give him a chance. Of course to his twisted mind this seemed like the perfect plan, and in any case, he was bored to death of having no particular mission in life.

* * *

Vixie glanced at Envy for what seemed like the thousand-and-thrid time. He noticed her look and offered her an oh-so-innocent grin, all pearly whites. She glared in return. It wasn't like her to be cruel, she'd learnt her lesson on that front, but she couldn't help herself.

_Care to join me, sweetheart_? His voice echoed through her head. He was playing with her, that was what he was doing. She could tell by his clever smirk, and by his snarky tone of voice. Well, she hadn't dated since the_ incident, _and she wasn't about to start for some green-haired, violet-eyed, non-human man. Sure, he was handsome in a weird, badass sort of way. He was almost androgynous, yet still had a flawless face that most women would swoon over. Well, not this one.

As she took a customer's order, she snatched a glance at him for the thousand-and-fourth time, wondering what exactly he was. Not human, clearly, but _what_? Maybe-

"Young lady, did you get that?" the stern-looking man she was currently serving asked. His voice was rough, but not as scratchy as Envy's.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, shaking her head. "I'm a bit distracted this afternoon. Could you maybe repeat your order?"

He chuckled. "Boyfriend troubles?"

Instantly Vixie felt a hot blush rushing to her cheeks and ears, and knew she was as red as tomato. "No!" she cried, a bit too loudly.

The man chuckled again. "Just try to focus a bit more, alright, sweetheart?"

_Care to join me, sweetheart? _His voice echoed through her mind again. Just what was he playing at, what was so interesting about messing with her love life? And why did every little thing remind her of him?

"I'm so sorry again, sir. I'll take your order now."

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished chapter 2! It's actually pretty long by my standards, but I couldn't find a better cutoff spot.  
**

**I know the story's kinda slow (and slightly boring) so far, but things'll pick up probably in the next 2+ chapters.**

**I can't get over how _bad_ I am at writing Envy! So, so sorry for his OOC-ness. I'm really trying, but I'll watch more episodes and try even harder! **

**Next chapter'll probably be up soon-ish, but next week is my school's finals week, so don't expect to hear from me too soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Santa sees you ignoring the review box… **_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again! I can't believe how fast I wrote this chapter! Usually it takes me at least 2-3 weeks to get these posted. And it's pretty long, too :)**

**Guess what, you guys? I got him to say it!  
**

***Looks at Envy expectantly* **

**Envy: *rolls eyes* Fine. BlueMoonBrightStars doesn't own FMA. Or me.**

**Me: But I do own Vixie. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been seven days now. Ten days since she'd first met Envy, and seven days since they'd met at the restaurant. And now, seven days later, _he was still following her_.

No, he wasn't obsessively stalking her, (as far as Vixie knew), but he was always _there_. He had taken to spending time at the places she couldn't avoid, like the post office and the grocery store, and ordered coffee at the Macho Nacho (where she worked) several times a day.

She had considered reporting him to the police, but had reconsidered. He wasn't exactly _doing _anything, and she was sure the law forces would write this off as unimportant. **(A/N: I am _not _saying this is the right choice. If someone is stalking you, go to the police! Just making things clear...) **

Vixie _knew _he was dangerous, knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill. She saw it in his eyes and knew it by the psychotic way he spoke to her. But what was strange was that he had so far made no moves against her at all. He had grabbed her wrist three days ago, obviously unaware of his own strength, but since then he'd refrained from touching her and had not harassed her in anyway. He simply showed up and pestered her to go with him for lunch, dinner, coffee, or something of that nature. Always she said no.

No, he hadn't hurt her, but Vixie could feel his frustration growing, feel his anger at being repeatedly rejected swelling to the surface. If this went on much longer she feared he'd explode, and she didn't want that happening. He hadn't displayed his supernatural powers since that first day, but he hadn't had a reason to. She did _not _want to give him a reason to, especially if they were directed at her. She lacked any and all fighting skills. She had only just recently discovered you didn't hold your thumb inside your fist when you punched someone. And she knew _he _knew she was no way to defend herself from any real attack from someone like him. Recently, she'd begun carrying around pepper spray, just in case. He had been there when she'd bought that, and had watched, shoulders shaking with barely-surpressed laughter. She had held her head high and refused to let any fear show.

To be honest, though, what fear she had left was dwindling. Of course she was still on guard, but now she was able to talk with him without "shaking like a leaf" and had even managed some light banter with him on a rare few meetings. She still had yet to discover what he was, or where he came from. She had asked repeatedly why he insisted on following her, and each time was met with the same answer: _I'm bored. _What was so interesting about following her? She didn't have an interesting life; she did the same thing every day, interacted with the same people, passed the same buildings... Surely a being like him would have a better source of entertainment!

Well, apparently not, for he followed her dutifully, never running out of snide comments and snarky comebacks.

Why was she so special?

* * *

_Why is she so special? _Envy thought for the millionth time as he positioned himself at the curb.

This was where Red passed on her way back from work headed home. He didn't usually meet her here, he had never even seen her home, but the restaurant was around the corner and he knew she turned this way at the end of her shift.

Sure enough, she rounded the corner not two minutes later. Today she was wearing a pale blue sundress, almost the same color of her eyes, which hugged her breasts and loosened around her hips. Those eyes widened when they saw him, as they often did. He offered his best smirk in reply. Why was she still surprised to see him?

When she reached him, he started the conversation as he always did: by asking her out. "Hey, Little Red, how 'bout some lunch?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that..." she replied, after a pause.

Not an instant 'no', huh? Envy considered that progress. A few days ago he had decided to play fair for once in his life. He was _not _going good, but Little Red was proving a challenge, and he knew from experience that victory was always sweeter when it was earned and not stolen.

"Answer the question, Red," he instructed, turning to walk down the street.

"Why do you keep asking when you know my answer?"

Good question. Envy considered for a bit, but could come up with no real response. So he settled for: "Answers change."

Little Red glanced at him as she pushed ahead, swerving right. She was going to the store, he realized, for the second time that week. Why hadn't she bought everything the first time? Pretty inefficient, if you asked Envy. Of course, nobody asked.

"Well, _my _answer won't change." She looked away.

* * *

Envy surprised Vixie by holding the door to the supermarket for her. He didn't strike her as the gentlemanly type. She raised her eyebrow but slipped past him and muttered a quick thanks.

Inside, she flitted from aisle to aisle, gathering stuff she didn't really need, avoiding that dreaded white counter.

Eventually, though, she couldn't put it off any longer. She glanced at Envy. The green-haired sin looked bored to death, and she wished he'd leave. The less people who knew about this, the better.

"Look, maybe you should go," she tried.

Of course he jumped on the opportunity to annoy her. "No. I'm staying."

She eyed him. The truth was she knew she couldn't force him to do anything.

"It's not anything worth your time. Why don't you just go?"

He stared at her for a long time, purple eyes unreadable. "You hiding something, Red?"

Yes. "No."

He spread his hands. "Then what's the problem?"

Vixen stared at him, starting to get angry. What right did he have to do this to her? "It's none of your business! Who gave you permission-"

"Is that Vixen Thornhill?"

A new voice interrupted her rant, which was probably for the best. She turned and saw a tall, blonde man emerge from behind a shelf of soup cans, his amber eyes partially hidden by long bangs.

"Oh, hello Chad," Vixie said politely. Chad was an old classmate who had always believed he was Batman when in actuality he was Robin. He used to hit on her constantly and although she continually turned him down he had yet to take the hint. Kind of like someone else she knew.

Said someone seemed a bit miffed by his new competition and strolled up a bit to assure his presence would not be ignored.

Vixie held back a sigh and reluctantly introduced them. "Chad, this is Envy. Envy, meet Chad, an old high school…friend." They weren't friends, never had been, but she didn't know any other way to introduce them without being rude.

"That's right," Chad said, holding out a hand.

Envy glanced at it, then smirked at him. "Well, I hope you don't expect me to _touch _you." There was so much disgust in his voice that Vixie had to hide a chuckle behind a cough. Chad awkwardly lowered his hand and focused on her.

She immediately smoothed her expression and scolded herself, then asked Chad, "So, um, what brings you back here, Chad? I thought you moved to Central after graduation?"

"Oh, I did, baby doll, but I'm visiting my folks on vacation. I'm here for a month, so if you're still single…"

"Baby doll?" Envy piped up. "Are you asking her out?" His tone had lost all joking sound and instead was menacing enough to make Chad flinch.

"Envy!" Vixie elbowed him gently in the ribs. Surprisingly enough, he quieted down for the moment. She took advantage of this by saying, "Look, Chad…I'm sorry, but I just don't date."

Chad frowned. "C'mon, Vixie, for old time's sake?"

"She said no, asshole!" Envy butted in again.

Chad narrowed his brown eyes, but managed to maintain his civil disposition. Vixie remembered him as a massive bully, and was surprised to see he had changed. "So, I take it you're _not _still single, then, babydoll?"

"Don't call her that," Envy interjected.

Vixie glared at him. He was acting even nastier than usual. She blinked as a new idea occurred to her. He wasn't… jealous, was he? She supposed the idea wasn't too far fetched- men were territorial and his name _was _Envy. She bit back a chuckle. _  
_

"I'm single, Chad, but I'm not exactly looking for a relationship right now."

Envy opened his mouth to speak again, but Vixie cut him off before he was able. "Listen, Chad, it's been nice catching up, but I've still gotta get some stuff. We really should be going."

"Hmph," Chad said. "It's been fun, baby doll. If it doesn't work out with palm tree, gimme a call, would ya?"

He held out a business card, and Vixie took it and awkwardly stuffed it into her purse.

"Palm tree? That's it, I'm gonna-"

"Envy, please?" she pleaded. "Let's just go?"

"No! I've had enough of this asshole!"

"Envy!"

"I'll just go, then," Chad said, backing away. A coward, just as Vixie remembered. She took hold of Envy's bicep, ignoring the minor thrill when she noticed how hard it was under her hand.

"C'mon. You… um…" What would get through to him? "You don't want to lower yourself to killing him. He's not worth your time."

Envy's narrowed violet stare burned into Chad's receding back for a few moments, before meeting her eyes again. "You make a good point, Red. I don't make a habit of associating with weaklings."

"Just… come on." She pushed ahead. She couldn't avoid it, although Chad had been an unwelcome distraction.

* * *

_Now what is she up to?_ Envy wondered as he watched Red's mood shift once again. She was moving towards a specific, blocked-off area which was marked by a sign that read _Pharmacy_. If he wasn't mistaken, this was where humans retrieved their medication. It amazed him how often they got sick.

He was still pissed about that Chad asshole. The nerve of him, trying to take what was _Envy's_. Not that he provided much competition. Still, if he ever dared show his smug little face again, Envy was kicking his ass into next year.

Red glanced back at him again. Seriously, what was her problem today? If he didn't know better, he'd say she was hiding something.

"Um, picking up for Thornhill?" she asked the ugly brunette sitting behind the counter.

The two chatted about something that was nonsense to Envy, and he stopped listening. That is until Red was handed a small white bottle of clattering pills.

"What are those?" he demanded.

She slipped them into her purse without a word, too fast for him to read the label. Then she pivoted on her heel and began walking out of the store. Envy raised an eyebrow as he watched her pay for the other minor items she'd chosen.

"What's with you?" he asked, and was again ignored.

She didn't speak to him again until they were halfway down the street.

"Are you just going to follow me home?"

He jumped on the chance to break the awkward silence. He'd always detested being ignored. It was a miracle he hadn't snapped at her already, but a large part of him was violently opposed to harming her. Why, he didn't know. And he was determined to find out.

"That's the plan."

She narrowed baby blues at him.

* * *

**That was probably the worst cut-off i've ever done. Ever. Sorry ^_^**

**Envy is incredibly OOC. I simply cannot write for him! Sorry for the utter crapitude of this chap. Sorry, but I wrote it at 8 tonight, during finals week (aka the vacation to hell) so you can't expect much from me :) I'll prob go back and rewrite it at some point. Heck, I didn't even reread this, so it might have all kinds of errors. I wouldn't know...**

**Fun fact: I googled "names that mean douchebag" and chose the name _Chad _bc it ranked #1 on the top ten list of most douchebag names. No offense to any Chads out there! **

**Is that all? I think that's all. **

**Please _please please _review!**

**See you soon!**


End file.
